El último prisionero de Azkaban
by Caleidoscopica
Summary: UA . Una serie de errores y negligencias dejan como resultado a un pequeño niño encerrado en Azkaban. Diez años después Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica deberán enfrentarse a quien cuestionará con su mera presencia las bases de su tranquila sociedad.


**El último Prisionero de Azkaban**

por

Caleidoscópica

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

**Prólogo a una vida nueva**

Como todos los días de su tristemente oscura vida, el pequeño caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos húmedos de la prisión para magos de Azkaban. Sus descalzos pies no producían el menor ruido al pasar por los calabozos, ni que tampoco fueran a escucharlo por supuesto. Y es que en Azkaban no había nadie lo suficientemente humano para hacerlo, y a quienes les quedaba algún pequeño resquicio de humanidad en sus almas, jamás podrían suponer que en este horrible lugar existiera un niño rondando por allí. Donde no había más que miseria, agonía, y una podredumbre que calaba a los más duros.

No, este no era el mejor lugar para uno niño de 10 años que debía estar más bien jugando con sus pequeños amigos en algún parque tranquilo y vulgar, o quizás riendo ante las payasadas de sus hermanos, o puede que incluso descansando su tibio cuerpecito en los brazos de una madre cariñosa. Pero ciertamente no aquí, no entre paredes de cemento y roca, goteantes de humedad y sudorosas de angustia contenida. Donde los sueños infantiles no tenían cabida. Donde cada día era una tortura a la existencia humana, y a la voluntad de vivir. Porque aquí la única esperanza era encontrar una saliente en la roca lo suficientemente firme para poder colgar una amarra de prendas rotas y acabar la miseria de la vida de una vez por todas, quizás el último acto de libertad posible. Eso para aquellos que aun podían considerarse ligados a la realidad, otros simplemente existían en un plano que los encarcelaba por segunda vez. La locura era común entre los presos de Azkaban, la profundidad de las sombras llegaba más allá de lo que nadie podría jamás llegar a ver.

El pequeño sabía que había muchas clases de presos aquí, considerando que él era uno muy especial, y que llevaba muchos años descifrando cada recoveco de este lugar. Se había criado a si mismo entre dementes y dementores, dando cada pequeño paso de su vida con la más sorprendente fuerza interior que nadie llegaría a ver en siglos.

Sus primeros pasos, el primer diente de leche, sus primeras palabras, su primer llanto, su primera casería, su primer hechizo, su primera lectura, su primer asesinato, su primera lucha a muerte… muchas primeras veces que deberían haber ocurrido al lado de una cálida familia, y otras que simplemente no deberían haber ocurrido en absoluto.

Pero el pequeño no pensaba nunca en eso, quizás porque no tenía conocimiento de otra vida que no fuera esta gris existencia. Para el no habían ni malos ni buenos días, eran simplemente una sucesión de luchas que ganar para seguir existiendo un amanecer más. Ni bien ni mal, solo voluntad.

Ahora mismo su caminar tranquilo se convirtió en un solo movimiento coordinado y ágil para agazaparse más en la oscuridad que no alcanzaban a cubrir las antorchas puestas en el pasillo. Sus agudos ojos se volvieron de acero para penetrar en las sombras a su alrededor, se agazapo aún más y agudizo su oído todo lo posible, que en su caso era decir mucho por cierto. Un pequeño chillido a unos pies de distancia le dijo donde se encontraba su objetivo, con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y un limpio movimiento saco un cuquillo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo lanzo con precisión hasta su presa. Sabía que había acertado antes de revisarla. Fue apaciblemente a recogerla.

¡Un murtlap! Es mi puto día de suerte… — susurro para sí mismo con un asomo de sonrisa. Era difícil encontrarlos en este lugar abandonado de la mano de cualquier divinidad, además de ser su próxima cena podría obtener un poco de esencia para tenerla en caso de emergencia.

Luego de sacar su cuchillo y limpiárselo en el pantalón para guardarlo junto con el animalito, prosiguió con su paseo diario por la prisión a la espera de que llegara la comida destinada a los presos, a ver si podría robar algo hoy. No sabía como pero aproximadamente cuando el sol se encontraba en su pico (eso en los escasos días como hoy que se podía ver), a cada preso le aparecía fuera de su puerta un único plato que sería su comida diaria. Aunque no eran extraños los días en que simplemente no llegaba nada. Muchos estaban atentos a este único momento que los devolvía hacia la real necesidad de sustento diario, manos sucias y raquíticas aparecían por un pequeño cuadrado en cada puerta para asegurarse un día más de martirio, ese cuenco podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Otros sin embargo a veces no eran conscientes del minuto de la llegada, momento que aprovechaba el pequeño para alimentarse. No era cuestión de crueldad para el posible hombre hambriento en la celda, era cuestión de sobrevivir. Puede que la piedad tampoco fuera un lugar común en esta cárcel, quizás la única excepción era este pequeño niño en cuestión.

Luego de subir algunas escaleras desde el pasillo en que se encontraba, una sucesión de pequeños ¡pop! lo obligaron a acelerar sus pasos para asegurarse alguna ración de comida rápidamente. Una agitación general corrió por el ambiente, y algunas manos nerviosas se asomaron por las rendijas de sus puertas para recoger la comida, una que otra maldición se escuchó al pasar por fuera. El pequeño siguió buscando y más allá vio lo que esperaba, se paró un momento fuera de la puerta y recogió el cuenco. Miro hacia la puerta concentrado y sin moverse, luego sus extraños ojos brillaron y sin más aviso se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando por donde venía.

Subió varios pisos sin detenerse hasta salir de las mazmorras, se detuvo un momento para escudriñar por el pasillo a ver si había algún movimiento de capas negras dementoras. No quería arruinar su día con un desafortunado encuentro. Siguió subiendo y subiendo hasta las torres más altas, específicamente a la última planta de alta seguridad. Se volvió aún más sigilosos en sus pasos, aquí había algunos dementes que además eran bastante inteligentes y suspicaces aun en su estado. Se acercó cauteloso a una celda aislada al final del pasillo y toco, como siempre hacia, con tres cortos golpes. No había respuesta. "¡Maldición!" pensó, lo intento algunas veces más esperando que no se escuchara en las otras celdas.

Un murmullo de ropa lo alerto de que dentro había movimiento, espero un minuto más pero no ocurrió nada.

— ¡Sirius, Sirius maldita sea que no tengo todo el día! — dijo el pequeño con su voz extrañamente fuera de lugar. Escucho otro movimiento y sintió un peso apoyarse en la puerta. Otra voz, esta vez mas grave y rasgada por el desuso le respondió.

— Te he dicho que no vuelvas — dijo gravemente. — Te pueden encontrar acá arriba y no tendrás donde escapar.

— … vamos hombre que llevo años aquí y aun no me ocurre nada… casi nada. —corrigió — Además te tengo algunas cosas. Dicho esto saco de su morral lo que le traía preparado. Un chaleco roñoso y desgastado que le serviría seguro, un poco de hierbas secas para sanar y por ultimo una edición desactualizada del profeta de hace algún tiempo. Se los paso por la rendija de su puerta junto con el cuenco que había recuperado hace un rato y que había llevado cuidadosamente para no derramar su contenido.

— ¡Joder, gracias! Aun no sé de dónde consigues estas cosas, pero gracias. Aunque bien podrías quedarte con …

Sonriente el pequeño lo interrumpió cuidadosamente — Sabes que los aurores de guardia son unos estúpidos descuidados, y el chaleco era de… bueno digamos que ya no lo va a necesitar. Yo tengo también mi botín de ese día, y siempre puedo recuperar otro, tu no— con esto dio por zanjada la cuestión y por supuesto no le dijo que casi lo pillan el día en que robo de la morgue de la prisión, los presos no duraban muchos días allí antes de la cremación y tubo que moverse rápido cuando observo a los aurores llevarse el cuerpo medio descompuesto. Los presos muertos podían esperar muchos días antes que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición.

— Me tengo que ir Sirius — Y sin decir nada más se alejó de allí.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la celda el preso en cuestión solo suspiro y se volvió a sentar en su rincón "favorito". Se puso el chaleco sin demora pensando en el niño que se lo había traído y negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Esa era peor aún que la injusticia que sabía que habían cometido con él. Hace ya varios años que lo conocía y aun no entendía como había llegado aquí, y el pequeño no le quería decir nada de sí mismo. No sabía nada de él, siquiera como se llamaba o como sobrevivía en este maldito lugar. Solo sabía que cada vez que lo escuchaba su mente se tranquilizaba, y un poco de calor llegaba a su quebrada alma. Seguramente era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, junto con algunos rezagados sueños de lo que parecía otra vida, una con personas que lo querían y respetaban. Algunas veces los dementores le daban un descanso y podía recordar, sus recuerdos y el pequeño era lo único que tenía, la sed de venganza se había apagado ya hace muchos años; luego los dementores volvían y redoblaban sus esfuerzos para doblegar a un Sirius Black que no quería echarse a morir.<p>

* * *

><p>Miles de quilómetros lejos de este oscuro lugar, entre unas paredes mucho más acogedoras, un libro comenzaba nuevamente su ciclo de magia para anotar los nuevos ingresos que este año recibiría el glorioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.<p>

Estilizadas letras se formaban en sus páginas para dar cuenta de los cientos de nombres de jóvenes que pronto llenarían de magia el antiguo castillo. Minutos después el libro termino su trabajo sin tener la más mínima idea- bueno, seguía siendo un libro pese a lo mágico- de que en sus hojas se encontraba algo que revolucionaria por completo a la actual comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña.

_Harry James Potter Evans_

_Mar del Norte_

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban_

_Ala oeste._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente QUE MIEDO... en que me habré metido esta vez. Esta historia rondaba hace algún tiempo por mi cabecita y decidí ponerla por escrito, aun no se como va a terminar, ni siquiera como va a continuar. Solo sé que quiero acabarla solo por demostrarme que puedo hacerlo (<em>no como otros... si también soy una lectora que odia a quienes no terminan sus historias<em>). Jé**

**Espero que les guste la introducción ya que aun no llega lo bueno... Como verán no es _otra historia más _de Harry Potter en Azkaban. Por cierto todo será explicado a su debido tiempo. Dudas y sugerencias serán leídas y tomadas en consideración, ya que este es mi primer fic- ¡y también mi primer escrito en la vida!- por lo que toda ayuda se agradece.**

**Me queda por agregar (y no lo volveré a repetir), y solo porque la poca conciencia que tengo me lo pide:**

**Disclaimer**

**Todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia, así como lugares, hechizos y criaturas. Son y serán hasta el fin de sus días y mas allá, de la solo-aveces-muy-estimada Sra. J. K. Rowling. Aquellos personajes, lugares, hechizos y criaturas que no conozcan probablemente son míos.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
